


A Month's Time

by astelif



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Modern Era, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astelif/pseuds/astelif
Summary: A collection of one shots for the month of June that follows the "30 Days of Beauty and The Beast" challenge.





	1. Morning

Each morning LeFou awoke to his phone having a notification signifying of the new text message he had received. The messages were always sent by the same exact person, Gaston. He doesn't recall when this first begun. It sort of just happened and became a thing that occurred daily. 

The messages always stated something along the lines of a simple good morning and have a good day. It always brought a smile to LeFou's face after reading them, but the thought of why Gaston sent him those texts always lingered in his head. The two shared a house, they have been after graduating high school and moving out of their parents' houses, so Gaston could simply just wish him a good morning once LeFou joined him in the kitchen for breakfast.

Around the time when this first began, LeFou was going to question it but he feared that Gaston would perhaps stop doing them and he had already grown used to the thought of waking up each day and receiving a morning text. However, this just resulted in his curiosity growing more and more each day.

It was until one day — well more like night rather than day — that LeFou just had to ask Gaston about the texts he sent. With phone in hand, he got up from his bed and made his way to the door. A yawn escaped from his mouth the moment his other hand gripped the doorknob. LeFou stopped at the door and blinked before noticing how late it was becoming and that Gaston has most likely already went to bed. 

He removed his hand from the doorknob and turned back around to walk back to his bed. Plopping down onto his bed, he set his phone on the bedside table as he allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress.

Looks like he'll have to wait one more night before asking about these texts.

Once again, another yawn left his mouth while his eyes slowly dropped and closed. The darkness soon took over and the next thing he knew, he fell asleep. 

Morning came and LeFou's eyes fluttered open, though quickly closed as the light from the sun blinded him momentarily. He got into a sitting up position as he let his eyes adjust to the morning light that seeped through the window.

He raised a hand up to his hair to run through while turning his head to the table near his bed. LeFou picked his phone up with his free hand and pressed the home button to wake the phone up. The black screen was soon replaced with a picture of both LeFou and Gaston grinning at the camera. Covering the picture partially was a notification to a text from Gaston.

Gently tapping the notification, the phone sent him to the messaging app to present the text message. 

'Morning mon ami, have a splendid day!' 

A smile sprawled upon LeFou's face just like every morning. 

LeFou glanced up at the quiet sound of something sizzling, which didn't take long for him to recognize it as the sound of Gaston frying something. He was quick to get out of bed, locate a ribbon on the way to the door, and tie his hair into a loose ponytail with the ribbon. 

Making his way to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the smell of eggs. Eggs were regularly apart of their breakfast and quite rare when they weren't. "Bonjour LeFou." Gaston's voice soon appeared and LeFou looked over at his direction. "Bonjour Gaston!" He greeted with a slight wave as Gaston hummed while resuming to cooking. 

It was a good time for him to ask about the morning texts. "Erm, Gaston?" LeFou called out to gain the other's attention. "Yes LeFou?" Gaston turned around, facing LeFou and giving him his full attention. "Well you see, I've been wondering about something." LeFou started off and Gaston stayed silent while he spoke. 

"Uh, you know those texts you sent me each day?" LeFou asked, looking up at Gaston. "Yes?" Gaston leaned against the counter in the kitchen and perked a brow. "I was wondering why you send me those." 

"Are you bothered by the texts?" Gaston questioned. LeFou's eyes widened slightly as he quickly shook his head rapidly in response. "Non, non! Of course not! I was just wondering why since we live in the same house and. ." "Well LeFou, I can't exactly wish you good morning when I wake up much earlier than you and I don't necessarily want to disturb your sleep." Gaston answered and LeFou nodded. LeFou assumed that, that was all Gaston would say but he was proven incorrect when Gaston continued speaking, 

"Also a morning text doesn't just mean a simple good morning. It also means that I think about you when I first wake up." 

LeFou could feel his face heating up by the second when he heard that. "W-What, I'm your first thought when you wake up?" LeFou stuttered as he spoke. "Of course. I think about you even before I think about me." Gaston sent a small wink in LeFou's direction while a smirk pulled at his lips. LeFou was unsure of what to say and he was certain that his face resembled a ripe tomato right about now. 

Gaston pushed himself off the counter and walked over to LeFou until he stood right in front of the shorter male. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on the top of LeFou's head before standing up straight and returning to the eggs.

"Now, ready for breakfast?" 

"Ah, oui!"


	2. Jealousy

Stanley silently sipped the mug of beer he held while the entire tavern seemed to be shouting and cheering with joy. Occasionally he would give a chuckle and smile to whatever Tom and Dick said to show that he was still somewhat paying attention to their conversation, but he never exchanged more than a couple of words to them. On other nights, he would be engaging in their conversations but not this night. 

No, tonight his focus was fixed onto one thing. LeFou. 

Sure the previous nights, his gaze would wander off to where the shorter Frenchman was and he'd admire him from afar. Though tonight, his entire attention was towards LeFou and he wished it wasn't. Just like all the other nights LeFou was standing by Gaston's side with a bright smile that made Stanley begin to smile as well. 

The smile faltered slightly, dropping into a small frown as he watched Gaston drape his arm around the shoulders of LeFou with a laugh. From his spot, he couldn't exactly hear what the two were conversing about though it must of been hilarious if both of them were bursting into laughter. 

His fingers curled around the mug tightly as he was still watching the two. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, and he watched Gaston tug LeFou closer to his body and LeFou just leaning closer to him with that lovely smile of his. Oh how he wished that he was in Gaston's position and was the one receiving all of LeFou's attention.

"Oi Stanley!" 

A smack on the head brought Stanley to stop staring at them and almost caused him to spill whatever remained in his mug on the ground. He spun around to the side to see Tom and Dick stifling their snickers at the reaction he gave. "What were you staring at Stan?" Tom questioned and looked past Stanley to attempt to see what Stanley was staring at. "You just started zoning out of the conversation and staring off." Dick pointed out and mimicked Tom's actions.

"Nothing, nothing!" Stanley stood on the tip of his toes in attempt to block their field of vision. He thought he had succeeded when they didn't say a thing, but then that was when Dick whistled with a grin appearing on his face. "He was staring at Gaston's friend, LeFou." 

A matching grin soon appeared on Tom's face as the two turned back to Stanley. "Ooh were you now?" Tom nudged Stanley with his elbow and Dick laughed as he pointed out how Stanley's face was turning bright red. "Isn't that your little crush?" Dick questioned while Stanley emitted a soft whine at how his friends were now poking fun at the fact he was looking over at LeFou. "Oh, I'm going to need another drink." Stanley murmured while he turned away from the two to get a refill of his drink. 

As he waited for the bartender to refill his mug, Stanley looked back to where LeFou and Gaston were at. Gaston still had his arm around LeFou's shoulders as he was retelling a tale from the war with LeFou joining in every now and then with a wide grin.

"Stanley, you're staring again." 

Stanley blinked before shaking his head to get himself to look away. "Merci," He told the bartender and dropped a couple of coins before picking up the mug and bringing it up to his mouth. "Mon ami, if you're that jealous that monisuer Gaston has LeFou's attention then why don't you go over there and get his attention?" Tom suggested as he gestured over to the two. 

"Wha- I am not jealous!" Stanley declared while setting his mug down. "Oh ami, keep telling yourself that. It's all over yourself." Dick pointed at him and Stanley simply just brought his beverage back to his mouth to avoid responding back to the two.

His eyes slowly traveled back to the duo as he was sipping his drink. LeFou was telling the small crowd they gained something when Gaston patted his arm causing him to turn his head to face Gaston. He was unable to hear what Gaston told LeFou though he was able to see the smiles they shared. LeFou stared at Gaston the same way that Stanley stared at LeFou. He slowly averted his gaze somewhere else. 

Perhaps he was a bit jealous of Gaston.


	3. Midnight

"Cogsworth, have you seen Belle?" Adam questioned as he approached the butler. The last time he saw her today was during the afternoon when they went out to the garden for a small date, but Chip soon came running to Belle with a grin wanting to spend some time with her. Adam and Belle both agreed to continue their date later so that Belle could play with Chip and Adam could finish any work needed to be done.

The sun had already set and the moon had already risen up to the sky, so there was no chance that Belle and Chip stayed outside playing. He hadn't seen either one of them since then now that he has noticed.

"Non. Not at all Master." Cogsworth shook his head and pulled out a pocket watch from his coat. "Oh dear- it's getting quite close to midnight." He turned the watch around to show Adam, who took a quick glance.

"Well thank you Cogsworth," Adam hurried down the hall in search for possibly anyone else who might of seen where Belle had went off. He soon came across Mrs. Potts and Lumiere. "Ah! Lumiere, Mrs. Potts have either one of you seen Belle?" Adam asked with his head tipped to the side.

"Mademoiselle?" Lumiere turned his head to Mrs. Potts who nodded with a warm smile on her face. "You should try checking the library dear." Adam's eyes enlarge ever so slightly as he let out a small groan and softly face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?" Soft chuckles came out of Mrs. Potts and Lumiere's mouths. 

Adam lowered his hand and smiled at the two, "Merci." He was about to head off to the library when Lumiere stopped him to hand him a candle that was lit up. Adam carefully grasped the candle holder and nodded, "Merci once again."

With that Adam soon began walking towards the library. Once he was there, he quietly opened the doors and poked his head in while looking side to side to find the female. The room was extremely dark except for the part Adam stood in since he had light being provided to him from the candle he held. "Belle?" He called out as he walked in and soon spotted light coming from a section in the library. 

The closer he walked to it, he was able to see Belle reading by the light of a candle next to her. "Oh Belle, mon cheri there you are." Adam sighed with relief as he inched closer to the female before finding a chair nearby and pulling it over. 

"Oh apologies mon amour, Chip wanted me to read to him earlier and then I began to read some literature of my own when he had to left after Mrs. Potts called him." Belle held a sheepish smile as she raised the book in her hands up for Adam to see. Adam let out a chuckle with a smile tugging at his lips. "What time is it?" Belle questioned while setting the book gently on her lap. "Hmm," Adam looked around to look out a window then at his arm as if he was wearing a watch. "Cogsworth told me it was going to be midnight, which was a while ago. So I assume midnight?" Another chuckle left his mouth as he spoke. 

"Well it appears we should be heading to bed then." Belle smiled and began to get out of her chair when Adam softly grasped her arm and tugged her back down. "Or we could stay up and read?" He offered with his smile turning into a small grin. 

Belle let out a soft chuckle and she opened the book she held. 

"That sounds like a marvelous idea."

Adam scooted his chair closer to Belle's and brought his candle closer to give Belle some more light to see better. The two spent their time together reading books aloud to each other and enjoying each other's presence.


	4. Bath

"May I join you?"

LeFou raised his head at the question and looked at Stanley, who was awaiting for a response. His eyes flickered to the door that led to the bathroom before it returned to Stanley. The thought of the two in the bathtub brought warmth to his cheeks.

"Sure, but you'll have to toss out the dirty water afterwards." The corners of both their mouths twitched upwards forming slight grins on their faces. "Why of course mon amour, I'll gladly do so. I'll join you dans un moment." The taller male pecked LeFou's cheeks and turned around to head off to most likely retrieve his towel and a spare of clean clothes. 

LeFou entered the bathroom and set his own towel and other clothes down before picking up a basin to fill up with water to dump in the tub. By the time he had finished, Stanley stepped into the room carrying his towel and clothes. 

He quickly placed his things down and began to strip from what he wore. LeFou hadn't even noticed that his gaze lingered on Stanley and he was watching how Stanley removed his clothing. A soft chuckle caused him to blink and look around before his gaze landed onto Stanley.

"Mon chéri, if you plan on getting in the tub then you'll need to take off your clothes instead of watching me." Stanley let out another chuckle from seeing how LeFou's cheeks became a bright shade of red. "Care for some assistance?" He tilted his head to the side with his grin enlarging slightly.

"I think I can manage without your help, but thank you for the offer. I'll consider it next time." LeFou reflected the grin and slipped off his clothes. The moment he had removed ever article of clothing he wore, he suddenly became self-conscious with his body.

Yes, it was obvious that he was no Gaston with the perfect body that every guy wished they had. LeFou seemed to be the exact opposite when it came to body types. His mind slowly drifted to Stanley, he was slim and quite muscular. Perhaps not as muscular as Gaston is, but he still had muscles of his own. It made him wonder how a guy as attractive as Stanley loved someone like him.

"Tu es beau, LeFou." 

Stanley held a warm smile as he slipped his arms around LeFou. LeFou's previous thoughts wandered away themselves as he found himself smiling at those words. Stanley wasn't the type of person to be concerned over appearances than personality. He knew Stanley loved him for his personality and it brought him joy. Stanley turned his head to the side to plant a kiss on his forehead, "C'mon, the bathwater will get cold." LeFou gave a nod and joined him in entering the tub and carefully submerging his body into the water. The tub provided the two with enough space for the both of them so they weren't cramped or stuck side to side.

"A while ago this week I bought this from the market." Stanley reached over to something from the nearby table that had some toliteres. He picked up one of the containers and opened it to tilt it until its containments began to spill into the bathwater. 

"What is it?" LeFou questioned with curiosity lacing his voice, watching the purple colored liquid enter the water. Stanley looked up from the water with his eyes twinkling with joy and a toothy smile visible on his face. 

LeFou furrowed his brows in confusion though they soon raised when he soon noticed the bubbles forming. "Oh, bubbles!" He exclaimed with a smile as he looked back at Stanley. 

Stanley only responded with a laugh and he cupped some of the bubbles before blowing them into the direction of LeFou. Giggles escaped from LeFou's mouth while he raised a hand to block the bubbles from getting onto his face.

The two played with the bubbles for a bit before getting some wash cloths to at least wash their face and bodies. When it came to washing their hair, they decided to let the other one do it. So once LeFou finished washing Stanley's hair, LeFou would turn around to let Stanley wash his hair. 

Once they rinsed their hair, they went back to playing with the bubbles. The water was growing cold, which made them decide that it was time to get out of the tub. They both got out the tub and went to grab their towels to dry off before changing to their other pair of clothes. 

"We should do this again in the future." Stanley stated as he was drying his hair off. LeFou hummed with content and a smile appeared on his face. 

"Sounds like a plan."


	5. Leather

A stoic expression was plastered onto Adam's face while his gaze was fixed onto what was in front of him. His gaze didn't leave the leather items until Belle laid a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. 

"Look at what he brought to our wedding." He whispered and gestured to the leather items that was with the other wedding gifts. "He's mocking me with it somehow because I was a beast before so he-" Belle's chuckle interrupted him from continuing his small ramble over what Gaston brought the two.

"I'm certain that wasn't his intention." She stated and held a smile which Adam ended up returning, not being able to hold a scowl with Belle smiling at him. Adam raised his hand to grab hold of Belle's and softly squeezed it with his smile widening some more. 

He brought her hand up to his mouth and softly pressed his lips against her hand. "Tu es ma joie de vivre." Belle leaned forward to peck his lips. "Je t’aime. Shall we return to the reception and dance?" She asked with a brow slightly raised.

"Oui, let's go." The two made their way back to where everyone else was and joined in with the dancing. 

Meanwhile LeFou glanced at his side to where Gaston stood with a cup in his hand. "Gaston, are you sure that bringing them gifts that were made of leather was a good idea when-" "Oh, of course it was a good idea LeFou! It's made of the finest leather, I'm sure they'll appreciate it."


	6. First

Their first kiss in public would be a moment LeFou would never forget. It wasn't their first kiss ever, they've shared various of kisses and pecks in private before. Sometimes Gaston and LeFou would attempt to get a quick smooch, yet Gaston always had either girls trailing behind him like lost puppies or the members from the football team. 

As Gaston is crowded by them, LeFou is with his own circle of friends that consisted of mostly Belle, her boyfriend Adam and at times Stanley would be there if he wasn't busy with Tom and Dick. They always casted glances at one another that nobody seems to acknowledge.

It always bothered when it was girls that crowded Gaston rather than the football team. They always flirted with Gaston at each chance they got, but after their kiss in public LeFou doubts they would continue doing that. A smile found its way onto LeFou's face as he recalled the memory. 

It was midway the week and it was about to be time for lunch. LeFou's eyes wandered off to the clock that hung above the door and watched the minute hand slowly move to the next line indicating another minute has passed. The longer his eyes stayed on the clock, the slower the hands of it seemed to move.

He just wanted the class to end so lunch can begin and he could go find Gaston. Just the thought of Gaston brought heat to his cheeks and a toothy smile to appear. 

LeFou stopped his thoughts about Gaston when he felt something poke at his sides wanting his attention. He looked over his shoulder and found the friendly face of Stanley looking right at him. "Mon ami, if you keep staring at the clock then I fear we will never leave history." A grin broke onto Stanley's face as LeFou softly chuckled at what he said.

"I know, but I'm so bored and just want to head for lunch. Lunch is my best subject." LeFou states while taking a quick glance at the front of the class to see the teacher still scribbling on the board and speaking about the lesson. 

"Oh same." Stanley hummed as he took a glance at the clock, "I predict we're about to leave in three..two..one." He held one finger up right when the bell rang. "Amazing, I applaud your prediction skills." LeFou jokingly clapped as the entire class were getting up and packing their stuff. "Oh thank you, thank you." Stanley took a bow earning a laugh from the shorter male. 

"Oh LeFou! Mind if I joined you for lunch?" Stanley asked as they walked out of the classroom and to the cafeteria. "Not at all, but I was going to hang out with Gaston." LeFou answered. "Of course, you two are inseparable." The two continued to chat while they entered the cafeteria and went into line to get a tray of food.

Once they got their trays, they made their way over to the table that Gaston was sitting at. Surrounding him were some girls, a few familiar faces (Tom and Dick) and a couple of other people. 

"LeFou!" Gaston called out with a wide smile on his face. "Gaston!" LeFou's eyes sparkled and he mirrored the smile. Though it began to drop as girls began to tug Gaston away from him. LeFou averted his gaze from watching the girls bat their eyes at Gaston and flirted with him. 

Stanley rested a hand on LeFou's shoulder and flashed him a friendly grin. "You have me as you wait for those girls to leave Gaston alone and be with your best friend." LeFou nodded and held a grin of his own. "Thanks Stanley,"

Before either one of them could say another thing, Gaston had jumped onto the table and let out a giant shout almost resembling the sound of a roar coming from a beast. "Listen up! I have an announcement." Gaston paused, making sure that everyone's attention was fixed onto him. 

"Now I know that I am an extremely attractive person and some can't help but flirt or admire me."

A couple of groans could be heard, most likely coming from both Adam and Belle.

"But I must inform everyone that I am dating someone."

Loud gasps, majority of them coming from the girls, were the immediate response to what Gaston said. LeFou tensed up slightly and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer by the second. Gaston's eyes soon met with his and this only caused his cheeks to feel hot. Gaston walked over to where LeFou was and pulled him up onto the table with him.

"This is my lovely boyfriend!"

LeFou fumbled with his fingers to distract himself from the murmurs and whispers about the two. He could hear the angry whispers from the girls to the 'I knew it' comments from other people.

"Prove it!" A female voice shouted and Gaston perked a brow up at that. "Alright." He cupped LeFou's face and pulled him closer to him before planting a kiss onto LeFou's lips. 

It was dead silent before loud, supportive yells and shouts filled the silence. "Finally, I can kiss you now during passing time." Gaston spoke in a hushed tone yet still audible for LeFou to hear. Gaston grabbed LeFou's hand and they both got off of the table and sat down.

"Finally those girls can stop flirting with you." LeFou quietly responded while leaning against Gaston. "Finally Stanley can stop trying to flirt with you." Gaston muttered quietly. "Wait, what do you mean-" LeFou was cut off by Gaston pulling him into another kiss.


	7. Bright

There was one word to describe the look in Stanley's warm brown eyes. Bright. No wait, shining, beaming, dazzling, twinkling, sparkling — the point is that Stanley's eyes are bright and held so much life in them.

It was often during the day that LeFou would gaze into Stanley's eyes when he was doing nothing at all. Stanley always stopped whatever he was doing, if he was doing something at the moment, and always looked back into LeFou's eyes. Who knew how long they'd stare into each other's eyes, but they both loved every second of it.

Stanley's eyes weren't just bright and held life, they also held love. Especially when they are on LeFou, Stanley just looks at him so lovingly that it makes LeFou melt each time. 

One morning after breakfast time, LeFou silently walked behind Stanley, who was admiring different types of fabrics he had in his room. He slipped his arms around Stanley and rested his chin onto Stanley's shoulder. "Bonjour mon amour." Stanley greeted as his eyes flickered up from the fabric. They were twinkling at the presence of LeFou. 

"Bonjour Stanley." LeFou hummed before pulling away slightly to get a better view of Stanley's face. "Mon amour, your eyes are brighter than any ray of light from the sun." He stated while a red blush dusted Stanley's cheeks. 

"Oh merci LeFou," Stanley gently tugged the shorter male closer and planted a kiss onto his cheek. "LeFou, amour de ma vie. Je t’aime." LeFou took a quick balance at Stanley's eyes. They were twinkling and held love, just like always. LeFou leaned in and kissed Stanley's cheek in return, "Je t’aime."


	8. Hands

"Stanley, how much longer are you going to stand there?" Tom questioned while passing said male to get to his own locker. "You said today was the day you'd ask LeFou out to the movies. You should probably do that instead of staring at him." Dick added as he leaned against his own locker, looking at his friend. 

"Maybe I should wait until later-" Stanley finally spoke and turned around away from LeFou, shoving the movie tickets he was holding into his pocket. "That's what you said in homeroom!" Dick stated and Stanley only preoccupied himself with fiddling with the lock on his locker. 

"You should just do it before lunch is over." Those words seemed to trigger the bell, causing the three males to look up at the sound. 

"Well I suppose not then." Tom pulled out some books and used his other hand to close his locker. He walked closer to Stanley and patted his shoulders, "Look Stan, you have theatre arts with him right now. Go ask him then." 

Stanley looked at his friend before giving a nod in response. "I will!" His eyes twinkled with determination and a small grin of confidence appeared on him. "You better or we'll tell Belle to make sure you ask him out!" Dick yelled out as they were beginning to head their separate ways to their own classes.

A light chuckle left Stanley's mouth. They wouldn't actually tell Belle to make sure he went through with it.

-=+=-

Halfway throughout the class, Stanley was growing nervous. The teacher had given them some free time and it was a perfect opportunity to ask LeFou out, but Stanley couldn't find the courage to do so. His gaze flickered over to where LeFou was, he was currently discussing with Belle over something. Well he can't be rude and go interrupt their conversation, so Stanley stayed put in his seat and looked around to pass the time.

It was only a few moments when Belle got up and began to head towards Stanley's direction. Dick's words replayed in Stanley's head as Belle grew closer and closer to where he sat. No, they didn't actually tell her about this. 

"Bonjour Stanley," Belle greeted with a warm smile on her face as she sat down besides him. "Bonjour Belle." Stanley mirrored the smile and waited for her to explain why she suddenly came over. 

"Your friends, Tom and Dick, told me about your plans."

His eyes widened when she uttered those words. "I thought they were kidding when they said they'd do that." Stanley mentally cursed at himself for thinking that they were joking about doing that. He should of known better than to doubt his friends' words when they say they'll do something. 

"I think you should do it right now, he's not busy at all." Belle softly nudged him with her hand in the direction of LeFou. "You think so?" Stanley looked over there. He lowered his hand into his pocket and his fingers curled around the movie tickets before slowly pulling them out. 

"Oui. I'm certain he'll say yes if you just ask him." 

"Alright, I'll do it." Stanley tighten his grip on the tickets while he stood up and made his way over to LeFou. "Ah Stanley! Bonjour!" Stanley smiled at the shorter male and used his other hand to give a small wave. "Bonjour LeFou." 

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the movies together?" He held out the movie tickets for LeFou to see. A few seconds passed before a delightful hum emitted from LeFou's mouth. "Of course!" A pink tint was becoming visible in Stanley's cheeks.

"I'll see you at 7 at the movie theaters then." Stanley's smile turned into a toothy grin as LeFou nodded. "See you at 7!" LeFou exclaimed while Stanley waved bye as he returned to his original seat.

Belle walked past him and whispered a quick, "Good job!" before returning to LeFou and continuing their talk from earlier. 

-=+=- 

"Stanley you did it! You got a date!" Dick loudly cheered and clapped. "Our lil' Stanley is growing up," Tom wiped an imaginary tear that was running down his cheek. 

Stanley shook his head at his friends and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his appearance. "You should do that yawning thing where you put your arm around him." Dick suggested while watching Stanley fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "Or you can wait until he goes to get popcorn and 'accidentally' grab his hand." 

Tom stood up and walked behind Stanley before placing his hands onto his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You look absolutely fine Stanley." "Are you sure?" Stanley questioned while lowering his hands from his collar.

"LeFou will love how you look." Dick added and raised a hand up to check the watch on his wrist. "You should start heading out if you want to be there early." 

"Oh alright I'm heading out, I'll see you guys later." Stanley grabbed his keys and quickly hurried out the door to his car. "You better tell us how it went!" Tom called out. "Have fun but not too much fun!" Dick yelled out with a grin.

Stanley's face turned pink, "Dick-!" All he heard was laughter coming from the other two as he turned his car on and began to drive off. 

He arrived at the movie theaters after a couple of minutes and waited patiently by the front. It wasn't long until LeFou soon appeared with his usual smile on his face.

"You look amazing LeFou just like always." Stanley stated with a blush present on his cheeks. "Oh merci Stanley, might I say you look rather amazing yourself." LeFou grinned and the two walked in to get some snacks before the movie.

They chatted with one another as they found their seats and sat down. They soon fell silent once more people arrived and the lights dimmed before the room turned extremely dark except for the light the giant screen provided them. Stanley's eyes wandered down to the popcorn bucket between them and LeFou's hand near it. 

He watched as LeFou would grab a handful of popcorn and bring it up to his mouth before repeating the process. Stanley gulped a bit as he slid his hand closer to the popcorn and LeFou's hand. Dick's suggestion of 'accidentally' grabbing his hand continued to play in his head. 

If he managed to get the courage to ask LeFou out to this movie date then he could get the courage to hold his hand.

Once LeFou lowered his hand into the popcorn bucket, Stanley's hand slid into LeFou's and gently held it. Stanley's eyes widened partially at how soft LeFou's hand was. The ends of his mouth twitched upwards forming a smile and his cheeks heated up when he felt LeFou intertwine their fingers.

"Your hands are soft." LeFou whispered and looked up at Stanley with a smile. Stanley turned his head to look back at LeFou, "Pft, no way. Your hands are the soft ones here."


	9. Smile

Smiling, it was something that Adam was never good at doing. Under that curse, his smile was frightening with his sharp teeth showing. He should know since each time he attempted to smile his staff always stared at him strangely. And before the curse, he never truly did smile a lot so he was most likely bad at it even then.

As a child, he's quite sure he did smile and it didn't look strange. Well then again, children didn't appear frightening or were cursed into beasts. 

Adam was staring at his reflection and tilted the hand mirror in different angles to see himself in different ways. He forced smiles onto his face before setting the mirror down and letting the smile drop. It was ridiculous, his smile still seemed terrible.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Adam turned his head to the side to be greeted by the sight of Belle.

"Mon chéri." The ends of his mouth went upwards forming a smile as he wrapped his arms around Belle. "Mon amour," Belle wore a smile of her own as she leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Your smile is so ravishing."

It was those words that made Adam more confident with his smile, especially when he was around Belle.


	10. Sand

They currently stood at the parking lot of a beach, getting their stuff out of the trunks of the two cars they were in. It was summer and the small group of friends decided to head out to the beach. The group consisted of Adam, Belle, Gaston, LeFou, Tom, Dick and Stanley. 

"Alright!" Adam spoke up while closing the car door and making sure to lock the car before turning to face the group. "I think we got everything we need, let's go find a spot now." He wore a toothy grin as everyone gave a loud cheer and headed down to the beach with their stuff in hand. 

As they were a large group, it was much easier to spot out a spot that was big enough for all of them to be. They were quick to claim the area by setting out their towels and beach umbrellas. 

LeFou smiled as he plopped down onto his towel watching the others go off to do their own thing. Belle sat besides him with a book in hand, just like always, so he wasn't alone. 

Gaston had challenged Adam to a game of volleyball and Adam agreed, Gaston had also asked LeFou to keep score which he gladly agreed to do so, and Tom and Dick were in the ocean playing a quick game of 'Chicken'. 

LeFou's brows furrowed as his eyes wandered around in search of Stanley. "LeFou!" Stanley's voice reached his ears and he turned his head to the source of the voice. Stanley was somewhat behind him with a bucket and shovel in hand near a pile of sand. "Join me!" He motioned him with a huge smile on his face.

LeFou found himself reflecting the smile and getting up to walk over to Stanley. "What are you doing?" LeFou asked with a tilt of his head as he eyed the pile of sand. 

"Sand castle duh! Want to help?" Stanley questioned, raising the bucket and shovel. "Sure." LeFou nodded and the two grinned at one another before going off to full up the bucket with sand.

They returned to their original spot after filling the bucket up and began to create the shape of the castle. "Hmm," Stanley raised a hand to his chin as he hummed in thought, "It needs a moat!" 

"LeFou you go retrieve water and I'll start working on it." 

"Got it!"

Stanley began working on the moat while LeFou picked up the bucket and headed back to the ocean. He made his way back and found Stanley almost halfway finished. 

A slight mischievous smile pulled at LeFou's lips as he silently went up behind Stanley and raised the bucket higher. He slowly tilted it sideways and watched the water fall out of the bucket and onto Stanley. Stanley jumped up after having water dumped onto him and quickly spun around to see who had done it. Once seeing who it was, Stanley grinned while he quickly snatched the bucket and ran off towards the ocean.

"Oh LeFou!" 

Stanley called out and ran after LeFou, making sure not to spill any water. A loud yelp escaped LeFou's mouth along with a trail of laughs as he broke into a run. Soon enough Stanley tossed the water onto LeFou and fist bumped the air when he got him wet. LeFou turned around and ran towards Stanley, who didn't have enough time to turn and run off, and the two tumbled onto the ground while rolling a bit in the sand. 

The two looked at each other and busted into laughter. They got up and made their way back to their towels to sit down and talk. Stanley nudged LeFou with his elbow and motioned to their sand castle with a nod of his head. 

"Our castle is amazing, even if we never did finish that moat." LeFou chuckled lightly and nodded. "It is amazing." 

That was when suddenly a volleyball came flying through and crashed into the sand castle. Both Stanley and LeFou looked back to see Adam and Gaston looking and the them. 

"I- er..whoops." Adam held an apologetic expression as he sheepishly let out a laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "That's a point to me." Gaston stated which caused Adam to quickly turn his head to him. "What? No way! Why is it your point?" "Because LeFou is my friend and you destroyed the castle he made with Stanley. For destroying his castle, I get a point." Gaston declared and Adam stared at him with disbelief. 

Stanley and LeFou laughed and averted their attention towards Adam and Gaston to watch the rest of their game.


	11. Rejection

"Write him a note on how you feel and ask him out on it!" Tom stated in a hushed voice while leaning to the side from his desk. "What, right now?" Stanley stared at his friend before looking back to make sure their teacher didn't see them talking during the lesson. "Yes!" Dick piped into the conversation, "Then you should fold it into a paper airplane and toss to him." 

The two friends began to nudge and poke him with their pencils which caused Stanley to agree with their idea. "Okay, okay I'll do it." Stanley swatted their pencils away before locating a loose paper to write on. 

He picked up his own pencil and twirled it in his hand while wondering what to even write. After a few moments, he began to scribble down a few pickup lines along with asking if they could ever go out on a date. 

Setting his pencil down, he folded the paper into a airplane and held it up for his other two friends to see. Tom and Dick gave thumbs up and began to mouth 'Throw it' over and over again while motioning towards LeFou's direction. 

Stanley twisted his body a bit to the side to be in the direction of LeFou's desk. LeFou was sitting right besides his best friend Gaston and the two were quietly whispering to one another. He took a deep breath and tossed the paper airplane to LeFou, crossing his fingers that it didn't land on anyone else's desk.

His entire body froze and his eyes widened as the paper airplane was thrown a little too hard and crashed into LeFou's face. 

LeFou's eyes shut close and he flinched the moment the airplane made contact with his face. Gaston instantly turned his head in the direction of where the airplane came from with narrowed eyes. There was a small glint of anger in Gaston's eyes as they wandered around the classroom looking for who tossed the paper airplane. 

Wasting no time to spin his entire body away from view, he quietly let out a groan as he planted his face onto his desk while his face grew red from embarrassment. "Don't laugh." Stanley muttered loud enough for Tom and Dick to hear. 

"We- we won't laugh." Dick told him though it was obvious he was concealing a laugh. "Yo, Stan, I think he's opening it." Stanley raised his head as Tom nudged his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder. 

LeFou held the paper airplane in his hand and was about to unfold it when he looked up at Gaston, who was telling him something. Stanley nervously bit his bottom lip as he did his best to hear what Gaston was saying. All he could manage to hear was something about throwing it away, which caused Stanley's eyes to widen partially. 

He watched LeFou nod and slowly crumble the airplane before turning his body around to toss it in the trashcan that was near him. Stanley felt his heart drop slightly while he stopped looking over his shoulder and slumped against his seat. 

"Oh cheer up mon ami," Tom laid a hand on his shoulder. "I hit his face and he didn't even read it." Stanley hid his face into his hands and let out another groan. "You can try again!" Dick suggested though Stanley shot him a small look and shook his head. He picked up his head from his hands when the bell rang and everyone got up to get out the classroom. 

"Better luck next time." Tom and Dick patted his arm as they left the room to head to their next class. Stanley slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked back over to LeFou. He was talking with Gaston about the paper airplane and how he wondered who had thrown it as they walked past him and out the classroom. 

A sigh left Stanley's mouth as he began to walk out. Even if LeFou didn't entirely mean to reject his letter, he didn't even know it was a letter, it still hurt a bit. Stanley shook his head as if to get the thoughts away. Perhaps next time he will toss a paper airplane and it won't hit LeFou's face and actually get read.


	12. Dreams

Gaston walked down the path that led to the entrance of the village tavern and gave small greetings to those that saw him and bid a quick hello to him. He didn't engage into any conversations for he was in search of LeFou. It was a bit odd that LeFou wasn't at his side like usual, but LeFou did have his own life and was free to do what he'd like. Still, the entire day he hadn't seen him at all, which slowly worried Gaston that something might of happened to his friend.

Perhaps LeFou was just hanging in the tavern, waiting for him to show up. 

He opened the doors to the tavern and grinned as everyone averted their attention towards him and cheered for the town hero's appearance. His eyes wandered around before landing onto LeFou. The grin on his face widened even more though it partially faltered when he realized that LeFou was too preoccupied talking to someone and hadn't even noticed him coming in. 

His brows furrowed as his gaze fixed onto the person LeFou was speaking with. It took a few seconds for him to see that it was Stanley. Was talking to Stanley more important than acknowledging that he entered the tavern especially after not being with him for the entire day?

There's no way that LeFou found talking to Stanley more important. Perhaps he didn't notice that everyone in the tavern were greeting him and that they were cheering for something else. After all there were always cheers and shouts for no reason at times in here. 

Gaston fixed the coat he was wearing and walked over to where LeFou and Stanley were at. "Ah LeFou, mon ami! I was wondering where you have been all day." He exclaimed once he was in hearing range. The two males averted their attention to him and stopped their discussion. 

Gaston completely ignored Stanley as he turned his body to be facing LeFou only, and he flashed a grin right at him. "I was thinking we should schedule a hunting trip tomorrow. What do you say?" 

He kept his gaze onto LeFou, who looked at him before looking behind him at what he assumed was at Stanley. "Sorry Gaston, I promised Stanley to spend the day with him tomorrow." 

The grin dropped from Gaston's face though he quickly forced a smile on. "Can't you take a rain check?" 

"No Gaston." Gaston was a bit taken back by LeFou's response and he stayed silent, letting his friend continue speaking. "I enjoy Stanley's company and I'm not going to that hunting trip tomorrow." 

"But you always enjoy our hunting trips." Gaston stated as he watched LeFou walk past him and to Stanley. "Not anymore. Goodbye Gaston." The two walked away from him. 

Did his best friend really just leave him for some other guy? Gaston's mouth opened, about to say something to LeFou when suddenly everything became dark. 

When his eyes reopened, he found himself in bed and the sun barely beginning to rise. Gaston raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep away. It was just a dream, LeFou wouldn't leave him for Stanley of all people. 

And just to make sure he was right, Gaston quickly got dressed and headed off to LeFou's house. Quickly knocking on the door, he waited for LeFou to answer door.

A few moments passed before Gaston heard footsteps and the door opening. "Gaston?" LeFou questioned while a yawn escaped his mouth and he raised a hand to rub his eyes. "What are you doing here so early?" 

"Would you ever leave me to hang out with Stanley?" LeFou was taken back by the sudden answer and he looked at Gaston for some sort of explanation for the random question. Blinking, he tilted his head and stared at Gaston. "I would never leave you Gaston! You're my best friend."

A sigh of relief left Gaston's mouth and a smile appeared on his face from the answer. "Why do you ask?" 

"Um, well you see. ." Gaston quietly muttered about the dream, hoping that LeFou didn't catch it all. "A dream?" LeFou repeated and smiled softly at him. "Don't worry mon ami, that dream would never happen. I wouldn't leave you for someone else."

"Merci LeFou.." 

LeFou held the door open and gestured for Gaston to come in. "C'mon, it'll be breakfast time soon. I'll cook up some eggs for us." Gaston grinned and gave a small nod as he entered the house.


	13. Dessert

Every morning usually had the same breakfast meal to Gaston and LeFou. On their table would be five dozen eggs, for Gaston of course, bread, jam and at times some strips of bacon. They would have either water or juice to accompany the food, but that would be the only things they had during the morning. 

So when Gaston woke up one morning and entered the kitchen, he found it a bit odd to find dessert on the table along with their food. He raised a brow while he eyed the sweet as he sat down on one of the chairs near the table. "Morning Gaston!" LeFou's greeting caused Gaston to stop looking at the small cake on the table to look at his best friend. "Bonjour LeFou. Say, why is there this cake here?" Gaston questioned as he averted his gaze back to the sweet and gestured to it. 

LeFou's eyes followed Gaston and landed onto the cake. "Well, I put that there that's why." He responded and continued to grab plates for the two of them. "But why?" Gaston's gaze flickered away from the cake and to LeFou. "Desserts are usually something for dinner." He added and watched his best friend put the plates down on the table along with two glasses. "We always have the same thing for breakfast every day. I thought something sweet for the morning would be nice." 

LeFou placed the jar of jam and bread on the table and went to get the eggs for Gaston. "I suppose." Gaston gave a nod of gratitude when LeFou placed the pate of eggs in front of him. "I also think that you should have something else other than eggs each day." His best friend stated before taking the seat across from him and grabbing a piece of bread.

"Ah," Gaston picked up a fork and cut a slice from the cake and placed it on his plate. "Well thank you for getting the cake." He told LeFou while eating the piece of cake he got for himself. A warm smile appeared on LeFou's face, "Anytime Gaston." The two continued with their breakfast with the lovely company of the cake. Gaston had to admit that it was nice to get a little bit of sweetness in the morning this time.


	14. Blanket

It was hard to share a blanket with Gaston is what LeFou found out after the countless of times they have stayed up late at night watching shows or movies while only having one blanket to use. During those times neither one of them refund to get up to get another blanket, so they simply attempt to share only one. 

Gaston had a tendency to get the blanket and wrap it around himself leaving barely any for LeFou to cover himself up with. LeFou would always huff in slight annoyance whenever Gaston would begin to tug the blanket away from him. 

Sometimes the two would have a small tug-a-war with the blanket without sharing any words as they'd too focused on whatever was playing on TV. Usually Gaston won those and took majority of the blanket, something LeFou was completely used to at this point. 

They planned another night to watch some movies, and when the time came and the two sat on the couch they had one blanket waiting for them. 

The blanket was draped over the two, or at least the best it could be, while the movie began playing on the TV. Halfway throughout the movie is when Gaston started to tug the blanket closer to him and cover more of him. LeFou's gaze averted over to the blanket that slipped off his lap and was pulled over to Gaston's side as a slight coldness came to replace the warmth he was receiving from the blanket.

A sigh left his mouth as LeFou pushed himself off the couch and onto his feet. He decided that he should just go get a blanket for himself instead of trying to share the one. Not even taking one step away from the couch, a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. 

A loud yelp escaped LeFou's mouth while he landed onto Gaston's lap. "Gaston-" He was interrupted by Gaston tugging LeFou closer to him and wrapping the blanket around them both. 

"I solved our issue with sharing the blanket." Gaston stated and slipped his arms around LeFou. A pink tint was visible in LeFou's cheeks and a soft smile appeared on his face as he looked back at the TV. He was glad they found a way they could share the blanket now without any issue.


	15. Tears

"The ferris wheel?" LeFou repeated while staring at the ride with a slight uneasiness visible in his eyes. "Yes, the ferris wheel!" A grin rested on Gaston's face while his eyes shimmered with joy. The shorter male bit his lips as he shifted slightly before looking back at Gaston. "Well,"

"Are you afraid of heights?" Gaston asked with a small tip of his head, earning a small, hesitant nod from his best friend. "Mhm." An arm slung around LeFou's shoulders and pulled him close to Gaston's side. "Do not worry LeFou! I will be there to comfort you." The ends of LeFou's mouth curved upwards forming a smile. "Alright then."

The two went in line and waited for half an hour until they got into one of the passenger carts. LeFou took silent breathes as the cart got higher up and he unconsciously gripped the sides of the cart. He had to admit that the sight was a lovely thing to look at but not for long periods of time since it would remind me how high up they were. They got to the very top and were heading back down to get off. 

And that was when Gaston began rocking the entire passenger cart with a laugh. "Gaston, stop!" LeFou screeched while his grip tightened on the cart. "This is fun!" Gaston seemed to ignore LeFou's statement and continued to rock the cart. "Stop, stop, stop!" LeFou grabbed onto Gaston's arm and shook him slightly in attempt to get him to stop.

Tears pricked the corners of LeFou's eyes as he clung onto Gaston's arm with all his might while doing his best to ignore the rocking. "Gaston!" LeFou exclaimed before shutting his eyes and burying his head somewhat on Gaston's side. He could feel the tears slide down his cheeks while he tried to ignore how the cart was still rocking. 

He didn't even realize he was shaking ever so slightly when he felt an arm wrap around him. "I'm sorry friend." Gaston told him as he hugged LeFou. By then it was time for them to get out of the cart to let new people in on the ride. 

They got off, LeFou was still shaking slightly, and walked away to head back with the small group they were with. "LeFou! There you are, I was looking for you-" Stanley paused as he noticed how LeFou's eyes looked glossy and his face was tear stained. "You made him cry?!" 

Stanley was quick to pull LeFou over to his side and away from Gaston while sending small looks at him. Not even giving Gaston a chance to explain, Stanley led LeFou away towards other booths. "It's alright LeFou, let's go play some games and buy some cotton candy."

"Wait!" Gaston called out but was stopped by Adam and Belle, who were shaking their heads at him. "That was a terrible idea to start rocking the cart." Adam stated while crossing his arms. "You both could of had a nice time!" Belle pointed out and sighed while looking at Gaston before walking away with Adam. 

"Stanley, LeFou wait!" Gaston yelled out and ran over to the two to catch up. "Go away!" Stanley shouts as LeFou seemed much better, especially after enjoying some cotton candy.


	16. Memory

"Mon amour, LeFou," Stanley's voice caused LeFou to raise his head and look away with the book he was reading. Or well, attempting to read that is since he was still learning with Belle. 

"Do these bring back any memories?" He wore a warm smile as he held out two flowers in his hands to LeFou. The shorter Frenchman took a look at the two flowers being presented to him. It was a white and red chrysanthemum that Stanley held carefully for him to see.

The ends of LeFou's mouth curved upwards while his gaze averted from the flowers to meet Stanley's eyes. "Of course I do, mon amour." The response seemed to make Stanley's smile grow wider. 

"You gave me the same exact flowers on our first date." Stanley gently handed the flowers to LeFou and went to locate a chair to pull over and sit down besides LeFou. "Oui. Do you remember the meanings of the flowers?" Stanley slid his hand over to grasp one of LeFou's hand while admiring how LeFou looked at the flowers.

A quiet laugh came out of LeFou as he nodded at Stanley's question. "I also remember how I found out the meaning." LeFou's eyes flickered over to Stanley, who closed his eyes and groaned at the memory. "I can't believe Tom and Dick were following us." 

"I can recall how you were so nervous to tell me what they meant when I asked, and then Tom and Dick yelled from the bushes 'The red one means he loves you and the white means loyalty and he'll be loyal to you!' and your face was as red as the flower!" 

Stanley's cheeks were turning a rosy color while he laughed and nodded his head. "And you were so surprised with them and just looked at me with pink cheeks and asked if they were telling the truth. But I was so embarrassed by Tom and Dick and couldn't answer you without stuttering." 

Stanley leaned against LeFou and rested his head against his while fixing his gaze onto the flowers. "Then you told me how you felt the same way, which caused my face to become redder while Tom and Dick were squealing like they won something." LeFou chuckled at that and continued to admire the flowers. "That was a nice time." LeFou states and Stanley nodded while pressing a kiss on LeFou's cheek. 

"It'll be a memory I'll never forget."


	17. Passion

There was something that Stanley was truly passionate about. He was passionate about fashion, dresses and swords but there was one thing that he was most passionate about. It was making LeFou smile and laugh, two things he adored so much with his heart. He loved seeing LeFou ramble over the things he was passionate about. 

Stanley would do everything he can just to see LeFou's eyes brighten up and be alive as he talked about whatever he loved. 

All Stanley wanted to be was the reason to bring a smile onto LeFou's face and why his eyes shone with joy. Though he wasn't the reason, it was Gaston that was. 

Any mention of Gaston caused the light in his eyes to flicker on and a smile to be plastered on LeFou's face. It hurt Stanley at times though he loved seeing LeFou look so passionate over talking about Gaston.

There was a small hope that perhaps one day that instead of Gaston that LeFou would talk about, it would be about him. That was all he wanted was for LeFou to be as passionate about him like he was about LeFou. He has been waiting for that day ever since he fell for LeFou and is still waiting for that day to come. 

One day it'll happen and it'll be the best day of his life.


	18. Fruit

LeFou returned from the grocery store with bags of groceries that he placed on the table in the kitchen. He called out Gaston's name so he could help put the food away. Gaston walked in and gave a greeting to him before helping LeFou with putting the groceries away to their respective places. 

They chatted over random topics and that was when Gaston found the bag that contained the fruits. "LeFou," LeFou glanced over to Gaston, who held up the container with strawberries. "When you were gone I missed you berry much." LeFou's eyes flickered from the strawberries and back to Gaston.

"A pun?" LeFou let out a small laugh and went back to putting the rest of the groceries away. Gaston placed the strawberries away and picked up the grapes. 

A grin rested on Gaston's face as he gained LeFou's attention, "I'm so grapeful that you're here with me." Another laugh leaves LeFou's mouth as he shook his head. Gaston set the grapes down before getting one of them and plopping it into his mouth. His eyes landed onto a pear and he was quick to pick it up and looked over to LeFou. 

"LeFou, I think you and I make the perfect pear." 

Not even a few seconds later when Gaston held up an orange in his other hand. "Orange you cute?" There was a pink tint in LeFou's cheeks as Gaston continued with his fruit puns. 

LeFou looked through a bag searching for something when Gaston tapped his shoulder. "You make my heart beet." Gaston held a beet in his hand. LeFou wore a smile before holding out a closed hand towards Gaston.

He raised a brow and held a hand underneath LeFou's, who opened it and an olive dropped onto the palm of Gaston's hand.

"Olive you Gaston."

Gaston looked at LeFou and the grin that was still on his face grew wider. 

"Olive you too LeFou."


	19. Cat

Gaston narrowed his eyes at the feline that was taking up the space of his side of the bed. It was a Lynx Point Simaese tomcat that took all of LeFou's attention nowadays and now it was taking his spot on the bed! The cat was a suggestion from Belle and Stanley ended up giving LeFou a cat the very next day. 

His gaze turned into a small glare towards the cat that was in a blissful nap. It was all Stanley's fault that he hardly gained LeFou's attention these days due to him being too preoccupied with this cat. 

"Oh there you are!" LeFou's voice caused Gaston's glare to drop and to look over his shoulder to see LeFou entered the room with a smile. Before Gaston could even greet him, LeFou rushed to the cat's side and scratched behind his ears. 

"Aren't you just the cutest?" He softly cooed while he was petting the cat. The cat emitted purr sounds as he rubbed his head against the palm of LeFou's hand.

The sight brought a frown onto Gaston's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched LeFou. "LeFou." Gaston finally spoke up and got LeFou's attention for a moment. "Yes Gaston?" LeFou hummed, he was still petting the cat.

"Well, you see that cat," Gaston pointed towards the feline who was enjoying LeFou's touch, "is taking up my spot in the bed." 

LeFou didn't respond right away and pursed his lips in thought while averting his gaze to the cat. "Don't worry I'll get him off." The frown was replaced with a grin. Finally, Gaston would be able to have LeFou's attention now without that cat in the way. At least that's what he assumed when LeFou picked up the cat and grabbed a blanket before heading out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gaston questioned and followed LeFou out the room and to the living room. "To the living room. I don't want him to be alone and I'm pretty sure you don't want him in the room." 

"That's true but I wouldn't want you to end up sleeping on the couch." Gaston let out a sigh. "Just stay here and let the cat do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't get on my side of the bed." LeFou nodded and placed the cat down before putting the blanket away. 

"Neptune."

Gaston arched a brow while looking at LeFou. "I think we should name him Neptune." LeFou explained as the cat jumped onto the bed and curled besides LeFou. "Neptune?" Gaston repeated and Neptune meowed in response. "That's a good name." He nodded at the name choice. 

Neptune rolled onto his back and wiggled for a moment until LeFou placed a hand onto his stomach to scratch his belly. Small giggles escaped LeFou, "Isn't he adorable?" 

"I think you're more adorable than the cat." 

"Neptune." LeFou interjected though Gaston just waved it off. "I think you've given enough of your attention to Neptune for today." Gaston attempted to shoo Neptune away slightly with his hand though Neptune pawed his hand with a small hiss at the attempt to get him to move.

"Is that your way of saying you want some of my attention?" LeFou asked with a smile. "Maybe." LeFou chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gaston who held him onto him as if LeFou was some teddy bear. 

"Pardon Gaston, I've been paying so much attention to Neptune when Stanley first gave him to me." LeFou stated and Gaston nuzzled his face in LeFou's hair. "Stanley is always trying to take your attention away from me in any way." Gaston grumbled and LeFou let out a laugh. "I doubt those are his intentions Gaston."

"Hmm, I don't know." The two chuckled and Gaston raised a brow when he felt something get on his lap. It was Neptune who was pawing at his arms as if he was trying to get Gaston to let go of LeFou. He then began rubbing his head against LeFou's arms while occasionally meowing to get his attention. 

"Hey Neptune, you already got his attention this entire day. It's my turn." Gaston held LeFou closer to him while shooting a look to Neptune. LeFou placed a kiss on Gaston's cheek before stretching out his hand to quickly pet Neptune. "Get along with Neptune please?" He asked with a warm smile on his face.

Gaston sighed before nodding, "Alright, for you I'll get along with Neptune." And if on cue, Neptune walked over and squeezed himself into the space between the two causing them to stop pull apart from their hold. He then curled up right in the middle of the two and purred as LeFou scratched behind his ears and Gaston simply petted him.


	20. Sick

It started off with a small cough which then progressed and became a fever. Luckily for LeFou, Belle had shown up at his house and was taking care of him. She had originally showed up to binge watch one of their favorite shows, but Belle instantly noticed how warm and weak LeFou was and decided to take care of him instead. 

"Merci Belle for being here, but you really don't need to. I'll be fine on my own." LeFou stated while letting out coughs. "I don't want to leave you when you're feeling bad." Belle told him as she returned to the room with a glass of water in her hand. "That's really sweet," LeFou smiled at her before taking the glass and dipping the water.

"But I really don't want you to waste your day with me, you can go and possibly hang out with Adam." Before Belle could protest, LeFou continued speaking, "I'll text someone else to come take care of me."

LeFou reached out to grab his phone and turned it on, wincing momentarily as the bright light brought a slight headache, though it was quickly fixed by turning down the brightness. He quickly sent a text to his best friend and placed his phone away, unsure if he made any typos due to not being able to see the screen correctly. "Oh alright, but I'm staying until they show up. Okay?" Belle earned a nod from LeFou and smiled at said male.

"I'll go see if there's any chicken soup that'll make you feel better." LeFou uttered a quiet 'okay' as he tugged his blanket closer to his shivering body. Ten minutes had passed and LeFou was slowly dozing off when he jolted upwards as he heard loud noises coming from outside his place.

He groaned at the noise volume and scooted closer to his window to somewhat see his front yard. His eyes landed on a familiar car that he recognized as Gaston's right away.

Vicious knocking could be heard all the way from LeFou's room. He also heard someone, Belle, walking towards the door and opening it. "Where's LeFou?!" Gaston's voice was quite loud and along came the sound of his heavy footsteps. Though LeFou wasn't expecting to hear another voice, "Belle! Where's LeFou?" 

LeFou furrowed his brows before he realized that it was Stanley. "He's in his room-" Suddenly his door slammed open causing him to flinch at the loud sound and to rub his temples to ease the headache that appeared. 

"Oh LeFou, I-" Gaston was walking towards him when Stanley pushed past him and rushed right in front of him. "Oh LeFou, you're burning up!" Stanley placed his cool hand against LeFou's cheeks that was burning. "Don't worry, I'm here and I'll make sure you feel better in no time." 

LeFou smiled weakly at Stanley's words, "Oh thank you Stanley. But I'm a bit confused, I texted Gaston. How did you know I was sick?" 

"Oh! Well you see-"

"You see I was hanging out with the three musketeers when I got your text." Gaston interjected and shoved Stanley aside to be the one in front of LeFou. "I was extremely worried and just ran off leaving them confused, but I explained how you texted me you were sick and Stanley here just began following me to your place."

"I had to make sure LeFou was properly being taken care of." Stanley stated as he turned to face Gaston. "You make it sound like I've never taken care of anybody before." "I can't recall a time when you've taken care of someone."

The two had glares locked onto each other as their voices were progressively growing louder and louder while they seemed to be arguing over who can take care of LeFou better.

Belle, who still hadn't left, narrowed her eyes at the two and walked over to them. "Excuse me boys," She gained their attention and gestured to LeFou, "LeFou has a fever, that comes with a headache. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate your loud argument right next to him. If you two are going to care for him then I suggest not to argue with one another." 

She turned to LeFou with a warm smile. "I'm heading off now, feel better soon." LeFou thanked her and waved as she bid her goodbyes. "Remember to take care of him! There's some chicken soup you can make him in the kitchen." She reminded the two other males, who simply nodded at what she said. 

"I'll go make that chicken soup." Stanley volunteered and flashed a smile at LeFou before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. "Alright as he does that," Gaston looked at LeFou, "Do you need anything?" He questioned with his head tipped to the side. 

"Can you bring me another blanket? There should be some in the closet in the hallway." Gaston arched a brow. "Are you certain? You seem to be sweating." LeFou gave a tired nod, "Yeah, I'm cold."

"Okay, I'll be back in just a moment." Gaston stepped out the room and took a couple of steps before finding the closet and taking out a blanket from it. He chose to get a thin blanket just in case LeFou got hot with all those other blankets he had wrapped around himself. When he returned to LeFou's room, he found himself glaring at the back of Stanley's head.

Stanley was spoon feeding LeFou the chicken soup with a wide smile plastered on his face. Gaston cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "Oh hello Gaston." Stanley didn't even budge to look at Gaston and continued to feed LeFou. "How come you're feeding LeFou?" Gaston asked. 

"I didn't want LeFou to waste his energy by doing this, especially when he's in this state." Stanley explained as he took a quick glance at Gaston before averting his gaze back to LeFou. "Merci, Stanley." LeFou told him once he finished the soup. 

"Anything for you." Stanley winked before picking up the bowl and taking it to the kitchen to wash it. Gaston held a small scowl, yet it completely dropped and was replaced with a small smile as he looked at LeFou. "I got you another blanket like you requested earlier." He held up the blanket and handed it over. "Oh merci, thank you Gaston." LeFou slipped the blanket around him and let out a small yawn.

Before he was able to get another word out, Stanley returned to the room much to Gaston's annoyance. "Is there anything else you need?" LeFou softly shook his head. "Perhaps just some painkillers, I might take a nap." His voice was laced with tiredness as he spoke. 

"On it." Stanley quickly hurried out the room and returned with some painkillers and a glass of water. LeFou took them and let out a yawn before burying himself into a nest of blankets he had created. Just before LeFou drifted off to a blissful sleep, Stanley planted a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Sleep well." Stanley charmingly smiled towards LeFou and stepped away to let him sleep. Gaston shot a small glare before deciding to do the same thing as Stanley. However, Gaston pressed a kiss on LeFou's cheeks rather than the top of his head like Stanley did. "Hope you feel better when you wake up."

LeFou was far too tired to even notice what the two did and simply nodded and fell asleep. The two turned off the lights and sat down on the couch in the living room. 

"Well it's getting pretty late, I think it's time for you to head home." Gaston motioned to the front door. "Me? And what about you?" Stanley quirked a brow and stared at Gaston. "I'll be staying just in case." Gaston declared and Stanley narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm staying by LeFou's side as well." The two fell silent as they stared at each other before quietly and rapidly heading back to LeFou's room. 

The two accidentally ended up falling asleep themselves and when they woke up it was the next day. "Oh you two are awake!" They were rubbing their eyes as they looked over to LeFou, who seemed to look much better than yesterday.

"Thank you so much for staying with me and taking care of me as I had a fever." LeFou pulled Stanley into a hug and did the same with Gaston. "Wait Gaston," LeFou raised a hand to Gaston's forehead, "you're getting a bit warm. Sit down please, I think you might of gotten a fever by being with me."

Gaston could only respond with a groan as he sat down on LeFou's bed and laid on his back. "I feel terrible." He muttered out along with another groan. "Looks like I'll take care of you then." LeFou smiled and Gaston found himself smiling back a bit. His gaze then landed onto Stanley, who was still there, and his smile dropped partially. 

Gaston used one arm to throw over his eyes as he feigned a loud groan of pain, "You should leave, you're giving me a headache just by me looking at you." LeFou stifled a small chuckle as Stanley held a mocked offended look. Stanley shook his head and turned to LeFou, "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to head off now, bye LeFou." 

"Bye Stanley!' LeFou waved as Stanley left the house. He looked back at Gaston, who lowered his arm away from his eyes and was looking back at LeFou. "Oh LeFou I'm so glad to have you here to take care of me." He outstretched his hand towards LeFou and motioned him to get closer. "Of course Gaston." LeFou inched closer to Gaston with a smile. "I'm going to go make some food for us to eat." LeFou told him as he patted Gaston's shoulder and walked off. "Alright but hurry, I might faint from this fever if you're gone for too long!" Gaston cried out as LeFou just chuckled at what he said.


	21. Dance

Dancing with LeFou was something Stanley wished he could do on a daily basis. Memories from the castle replayed in his head when he slipped in as LeFou's dance partner and was with him. It felt as if they were the only ones in the room and nobody else mattered, but sadly the routine of dance caused them to separate to different partners. 

He did his best to twirl back into LeFou's arms, yet sadly it didn't work except for the first time. A sigh leaves Stanley's mouth and he leaned back in the chair he was sitting upon. 

What he'd give just to share another dance with the shorter Frenchman again. "Hey Stanley," The voice of Tom brought Stanley out of his thoughts and he blinked a couple of times before his eyes landed on his two friends. 

"How come you're at the tavern?" Tom questioned as he plopped down next to him with Dick sitting right besides him. Stanley looked around and noticed how there were only a few, not including them three, at the tavern. Majority of the village were off with and reunited with the enchanted items that turned out to be human beings. "Looks like you've been thinking about something." Dick added while tipping his head to the side and looking at Stanley.

Stanley averted his gaze momentarily to the mug that previously was filled with some beverage and returned to look at Tom and Dick. "Well, I was just thinking back to the party that the prince and Belle held at their castle." He was playing with the mug in his hands.

His two friends respectively stayed quiet and allowed Stanley to continue speaking. "And I was thinking back to when I managed to dance with LeFou for a bit." The tip of his ears were most likely red just like his cheeks.

Two grins sprawled upon Tom and Dick's face as they heard what Stanley said, "Oh really now?" Stanley paused and stared at the expressions of his friends. "I don't know what you two are thinking of and I rather not know." Snickers and chuckles left the mouths of Tom and Dick before they motioned for Stanley to continue.

"I was thinking that I'd like to have another dance with him." His voice grew quieter as he spoke. His cheeks were becoming redder and redder by the second. 

Stanley didn't notice the exchanged looks from Tom and Dick. "Well Stan, mon ami, don't worry. One day you'll have another dance with him." Tom patted his arm as he got up to his feet. "Oui, one day." Dick nodded in agreement and the two quickly bid their byes and rushed away.

Deciding not to question their sudden hurry, Stanley shook his head and went back to his thoughts. At least half an hour later, Stanley could hear the doors being opened though he assumed it was some person wanting to drink at such a late hour.

He raised a hand to rub his eyes before bringing up his other arm to glance at his wrist for the same. Mentally insulting himself for checking the time on his nonexistent watch, Stanley decided that perhaps he should head home and sleep seeing how it was already dark outside. 

"Stan, Stan, Stanley!" Stanley blinked and stopped heading towards the doors while Tom and Dick ran up to him. "Where are you heading off to?" Tom asked and made sure to block his path towards the door. "I'm heading home, I'm pretty tired." Stanley responded and was about to move past the two males when he heard another voice behind him.

"Too tired for maybe a small dance?" 

It couldn't be. 

Stanley turned around to be greeted by the sight of LeFou staring up and smiling at him. The memories of that time at the castle flashed in his mind and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

LeFou held out his hand, which Stanley slowly took, and he slowly led him to where there was more space for them to dance. Tom and Dick went over to the small band that was still at the tavern and handed them some golden coins. Soft music filled the air as LeFou and Stanley began to dance right there at the tavern. 

Just like last time, it felt as if they were the only ones there despite Tom and Dick watching them with wide grins. "This is nice." Stanley finally spoke up with a nervous smile. "It is." LeFou nodded in agreement, his smile enlarging. "If you wanted a dance, you could of asked me."

"They told you didn't they?" Stanley was answered by the small laugh LeFou gave. "Well, I'm glad they went to find you." Stanley continued to sway along with LeFou. "Me too." LeFou and Stanley kept their eyes on one another as they continued to dance along to the music that Tom and Dick kept paying to let the dance last longer.


	22. Routine

Their daily routine was a rather simple one and they enjoyed it because it was their own. Once the sun rises up to the sun, Belle and Adam are usually already up and preparing for the day. Cogsworth would be by the door to tell them of the time and they'll all head to the dining room to enjoy breakfast provided by the kitchen staff. 

Then afterwards the two would separate for a few hours as they have duties that came along with their titles of royalty. 

Belle often finishes before Adam and she'll preoccupy herself with being with Chip outside or the library. If they're outside then they'll head to Villeneuve and converse with some of the villagers. They usually visit LeFou if he wasn't busy with any plans with Stanley, they've gotten closer lately.

They don't spend much time there as they head back to the castle to make sure they reached it before it became dark. Chip would state the wonderful time he had before hugging Belle and running off to find Mrs. Potts.

Adam would appear by her side with a gentle smile and the two would chat as they made their way to the library. The rest of their day would be spent there until it was time for dinner and bed.

Their days ended with a kiss and they'll cuddle until they've both fallen asleep. It was their routine that they enjoyed.


	23. Lies

"What? I don't have a crush on him! That's ridiculous." LeFou laughed hoping it didn't give away how nervous he sounded. However, he knew it didn't work as Belle simply narrowed her eyes at him while wearing a look that screamed out 'I know'. 

"Well, you have a crush on that Adam guy from our math class!" LeFou exclaimed in attempt to change the topic of their conversation. 

Belle's face flushed red. "I do not!" She declared though LeFou shook his finger sideways while shaking his head. "You so do, don't lie!" 

"You're just trying to change our conversation. It's alright if you have a crush but," She paused momentarily as her eyes wandered off to the side. "But?" LeFou raised a brow and gestured for her to continue. 

"But it's. . .Gaston." 

As the name left her mouth, it seemed her facial expression twisted slightly from perhaps disgust. "I know he's close to you, but I just think there might be someone else who shows interest in you and is more nicer."

"Like who?" LeFou folded his arms over his chest and waited for Belle to answer. "Like," Belle scanned the hallway they stood in. "Like- like Stanley!" She pointed at said male, who was just turning the corner and walking down the hall with his two friends.

"Stanley?" LeFou repeated and turned his head to look at him. "If you're implying that Stanley might fancy me then I know you're lying." He started to walk alongside Belle. 

"I'm not lying." Belle tugged on the strap of her bag. "Stanley wouldn't have a crush on me of all people." LeFou told her and the two continued with their conversation as they entered their next class.

"I'm not lying LeFou." Belle placed her stuff down as she sat down on her seat. "Let's just forget about this whole talk about crushes and stuff." LeFou offered and Belle stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding in agreement and the two focused on what the teacher was discussing about.


	24. Game

"It's just a game." LeFou reminded Gaston and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner to calm him down. "It's not just a game!" Gaston hissed out with anger dripping from his voice as he shot glares at Adam's who was across from him. "I'm about to go bankrupt because of him." He pointed at Adam with his pointer finger.

"Not my fault you landed on the piece I own." Adam stated with a slight smug expression on his face. "This is why I suggested we played something else other than Monopoly." Belle spoke under her breath while shaking her heads at the two.

LeFou gave a small smile in Belle's direction and returned his focus on Gaston. "C'mon Gaston, just pay him so we can move on." 

A loud groan escapes Gaston's mouth and he looked through the fake money he had. "How much?" He muttered, not sparing a glance at all to Adam. "Hmm, let's see." Adam looked at the piece, "Fifty thousand."

"Fifty thousand?!" Gaston shouted with widened eyes. "You're making it up." He declared with narrowed eyes.

"I am not." Adam wore a offended look as he spoke. He mirrored the look that Gaston had, "Just pay me Gaston and let Belle take her turn." 

"I'm not paying your made up price."

"It's not made up!"

Their voices were progressively growing louder and louder. "Just calm down you two." LeFou tugged on Gaston's sleeve to gain his attention.

"Perhaps we should just play another game." Belle clasped her hands together as she spoke. "How about Mario Kart?" LeFou offered and everyone nodded in agreement. 

As they were putting the board game away, Gaston looked at Adam. 

"I'm going to beat you in Mario Kart."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh why can't we just have a nice time playing games."


	25. Family

LeFou was quite content with the small family he had with Gaston. They had adopted two kids, a girl and a boy, three dogs, and one cat. LeFou was the one who suggested to get a cat, but Gaston wasn't fond of getting one and would of gotten another dog if it weren't for the look that LeFou gave him. The happy look that Gaston and the kids wore when they had the cat in their house got Gaston to smile.

The girl, her name was Adeline, was the oldest of the two and just like her father, she took a small interest in hunting. Whenever Gaston planned a trip for hunting then she would attempt to tag along, which she usually succeeded in doing so. After a few practices with Gaston, she had mastered using the crossbow. Gaston picked her up and placed her on his shoulders before running around shouting how proud he was of his little girl. LeFou watched the two with a wide grin on his face as Gaston continued to shout praises to their daughter.

The boy, his name was Marin and the youngest of two, had taken an interest in fashion instead. It was due to him spending lots of time with Stanley whenever he came around to visit LeFou and Gaston. Stanley would help him design something then Marin would run over to LeFou and Gaston to show off what he just made. Both LeFou and Gaston would praise him about how good it looks and joy would fill them seeing how Marin wore grins at the compliments.

The two siblings got along rather well with the occasional small argument over something. Their arguments usually never last for long as later in the day they'll be outside playing with the three dogs and cat. Once dinner time has rolled in, LeFou had cooked whatever Gaston had caught for all of them and they'll have a grand time chatting with one another. 

Each day is another amazing day that LeFou gets to spend with his family and he cherishes it so much.


	26. Mirror

Stanley was different than Gaston in a couple of ways. For starters, he wasn't as muscular as Gaston though he was rather strong like the male. Secondly, Stanley didn't attempt to woo every person in the village to boost his ego and feel better about himself. 

Another thing was that Stanley didn't stare at his reflection in a mirror for hours while muttering compliments to himself like Gaston often did. The most Stanley stared at a mirror would be for a good ten minutes before moving on. Of course there would be other times where he'll stay longer to make sure he looked nice.

But he was only concerned with his looks whenever he was going somewhere with LeFou because he wanted to look his best for the shorter Frenchman. 

The thing that Stanley did stare at the most was LeFou himself. LeFou loved at attention from Stanley, he appreciated that Stanley focused on him more than a mirror unlike Gaston who seemed to adore his reflection a ton. It was the loving look in Stanley's eyes that LeFou loved staring into and he hopes that Stanley will forever look at him like that.


	27. Blue

The thing with soulmates is that if one of them wrote on their arm then it would appear on their soulmates' arm in the exact same spot. Because of this, it was a bit more easier to communicate with your soulmates and actually plan to meet one another. LeFou and his soulmate have talked through writing on their arms, but the two have never made plans to meet each other probably due to them having much fun talking with each other that it seemed as if they were classmates talking through notes. 

Something LeFou noticed about his soulmate is that they liked to write with a blue pen. LeFou just used the common black pen as practically everyone else did, but apparently his soulmate favored using blue ink rather than black. He remembered asking about it and his soulmate responded with that he liked how the blue pen looked.

They always talked whenever they could and when they ran out of space on their arms then they'll write a small bye somewhere and hurry off to wash away the ink to continue their conversation. 

The two have been talking ever since LeFou was absentmindedly doodling on his hands a flower when he watched them be colored by blue ink on its own. At first he thought it was his imagination though he saw as words were being scribbled on his arm saying that the flowers looked better in color followed by a small smiley face.

It was then it clicked in his head that it was from his soulmate and he felt his cheeks grow slightly warm. Ever since then the two talked often and it was only recently that they had exchanged names.

Stanley. 

Stanley was his soulmate's name. It was such a lovely name and sometimes LeFou would find himself whispering the name to himself while the smile on his face grew wider and wider each time it came out of his mouth.

Stanley couldn't believe that LeFou was his actual name and went on a huge rant over how a name meaning the fool didn't fit him at all. He ended up taking up the entire space on their arm to write all his thoughts down. They had to continue the talk on the other arm and Stanley would apologize for writing so much, but LeFou told him that it was alright. 

LeFou's brows furrowed slightly as he pursed his lips into thought. Did Stanley go to his school? There were a couple of Stanley's, but how would he know that it's the same Stanley. He just badly wanted to meet Stanley and be with his soulmate, but he was rather shy on asking if they could meet up. 

What if Stanley didn't like how LeFou looked and began to ignore the fact they were soulmates?

He told this to his closest friend, Gaston, over the phone one night however Gaston's advice was to barge in to every classroom and yell for Stanley. LeFou just sheepishly laughed and said he would consider it, but they both knew that he wouldn't even do that as it would draw too much attention, 

LeFou decided to ask two other friends, Belle and Adam, and Belle suggested to draw something and see who else had the similar drawing on their hand. LeFou liked the idea and Adam even offered to go and spot him out for him. After a bit of talking, LeFou told them that he would do it tomorrow and received cheers from the two. 

Before LeFou went to bed, he went on a search for a blue pen. A small smile pulled at his lips as he held the blue pen close to his chest for a few seconds and then he placed it on the beside table. He'll soon find Stanley and be able to be with him.

The next day, LeFou quickly got ready for the day and ate breakfast before heading out to school. He hurried to the front entrance where he usually met up with his friends. Belle and Adam motioned him over and crowded him asking what he was going to draw to find his soulmate. With a grin on LeFou's face he responded, "A heart."

"Oh, that's adorable." Belle cooed softly and grasped Adams hand with a smile appearing on his face. "That's a petty good choice." Adam stated with a nod as he intertwined fingers with Belle's. "I plan on drawing it with a blue pen because he likes using blue pens." LeFou added and searched for his blue pen.

His eyes widened as he realized that he left it on the beside table at his home. "Oh no, no! Please tell me that one of you two have a blue pen?" LeFou looked at his two friends. "Sorry pal." Adam shook his head and so did Belle. "Dang it- wait, Gaston!" LeFou turned around as he spotted his best friend walking over with his small group of friends from the football team.

"Bonjour mon ami, in need of something?" Gaston stopped walking and gave all his attention towards LeFou. "By any chance do you have a blue pen on you?" LeFou asked and frowned when Gaston shook his head. "Sorry, but I only carry red pens! The finest of colors." 

A small sigh left LeFou's mouth and he failed to notice someone moving closer to him. "You can borrow my pen." LeFou looked up to see a handsome guy holding a blue pen to him. "Merci-!" LeFou took the pen and turned around before scribbling the outline of a heart on his hand as Belle and Adam walked over to watch.

"There! Now I just need to find him with this heart and I'll find my soulmate." LeFou stated with a grin. "Good luck." Belle held up two thumbs up and Adam did the same. "Oh, thank you once again for the pen." He turned around to face the handsome guy who was staring at his hand.

The guy looked up from his hand and to LeFou with a small glimmer of happiness in his brown eyes. Not saying a thing, he nodded and took the pen with a smile before bringing it to his hand. LeFou tipped his head as he watched the guy color something in on his hand and his eyes traveled down to his hand.

LeFou froze as he watched the heart he just drawn be colored in by blue ink. His eyes flickered up to the guy who was staring right at him. "S-Stanley. .?" LeFou asked and Stanley only smiled right at him. "It looks better in color."

LeFou was quick to wrap his arms around Stanley, who slipped his arms around LeFou and squeezed him into a hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Stanley exclaimed with his smile widening. "I was so worried I wouldn't be able to meet you." LeFou told him and the two continued to hug one another. "Congrats!" Belle, Adam, Gaston, and two of Stanley's friends applauded. Stanley brought his pen on his arm and wrote three words with his cheeks warming up. "I love you too." LeFou spoke after seeing what was on his arm before Stanley pulled him into a kiss, dropping the blue pen in the process.


	28. Arrow

LeFou was quite skilled with a bow, but when it came to the usual hunting trip with Gaston he could never find the guts to actually use a bow and arrow. He never wanted to be the reason for the death of any if the animals they hunted. 

Gaston respected his choice and was always the one to shoot the arrow instead so LeFou didn't have to. LeFou always appreciated that and often offered to cook what they hunted in return for him having to do majority of the work. 

The only times LeFou used his bow was only on target practice and it would be one of those rare times where Gaston would praise him for the excellent shots he made. It always brought a smile to both of their faces each time he was praised.


	29. Grass

Gaston has been preparing a picnic date for him and LeFou for the longest time and was rather excited when the day finally arrived. He had a picnic basket filled with enough food for the two of them, a good majority of it was meat. The place they would have their date was absolutely amazing to be at and had a lovely view of a lake. It was partially hidden by trees that would provide the two some privacy and just enjoy the presence of one another. 

Just the thought of him and LeFou spending some time with each other brought a wide grin on his face. Now all he had to do was go find a blanket so they didn't have to sit on the grass, make sure he looked good for LeFou and then head out to LeFou's place to pick him up.

He closed the picnic basket after making sure for that everything was there for the umpteenth time. "Now time to find a blanket." He mumbled to himself and walked around his place wondering if he even had a picnic blanket. After a bit of rummaging through boxes and closets, he grinned with victory as he found a classic red and white checkered pattern blanket. 

"Perfect!" Gaston exclaimed and folded it before placing it on top of his picnic basket. Raising his hand to check his watch, he decided that he should head off to LeFou's already. He didn't need to make sure he looked good, he knows he looks good. And he knows that LeFou would think the same.

Getting the basket and blanket and putting it in the back of his car, Gaston went to the driver's seat and started his car. Driving out of the driveway, he set off to LeFou's place.

"Oh LeFou, mon amour!" Gaston shouted as he closed the car door with one hand and held the basket and blanket with the other. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for LeFou to answer. His grin widened as he heard the door being opened and was about to hug LeFou when he noticed that it was Belle who answered instead.

"Just a moment, LeFou is still getting ready. Stanley's helping him with his outfit to make sure he looks great." Belle held open the door for Gaston to walk in. Just as he enters and placed the basket and blanket down, Stanley walked in and looked at him. "Oh Gaston, bonjour." Stanley waved and plopped down on the couch. "Bonjour Stanley," Gaston greeted and looked over in the direction of LeFou's room.

A few moments passed and LeFou came out with a smile plastered on his face. "Mon amour!" Gaston rushed over to LeFou and the two quickly shared a peck. "I have an amazing picnic planned out for the two of us! Come on, let's head out!" Gaston grasped LeFou's hand and led him out the house.

LeFou let out a soft laugh and allowed Gaston to lead him out the door. By the door stood Belle who held up the basket for Gaston to take. "Don't want to leave that behind for your date." She stated and Gaston gave a quick thanks before taking LeFou to his car.

"Bye!" LeFou waved at Stanley and Belle as Gaston started his car attend slowly began to drive off. "Oh LeFou you look dashing. You'll make the place where our date will take place even more beautiful." A light blush dusted LeFou's cheeks.

"Where is this place Gaston?" LeFou hummed with delight as he smiled at the male. "It's a surprise." Gaston winked and spared a quick glance to LeFou before looking back at the road.

It took a few minutes until they arrived to the place Gaston was talking about. He convinced LeFou to close his eyes and let him lead him to the place and after a bit of convincing LeFou agreed to do so. Gaston carefully led him to the place and was glad at the happy gasp and look LeFou wore when they got there.

"This place is beautiful!" LeFou looked around and admired the area. "Almost as beautiful as you. Now let me set up the blanket and we can enjoy some food." Gaston placed the basket down and then realized that the blanket was missing. "Hell, where did I place that blanket? I was sure I placed it on top of the basket."

"Did you forget the blanket at my place?" LeFou questioned with a small tip of his head. "Forget? Of course not! I bet Stanley took it or something." Gaston declared and LeFou shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine, we don't need a blanket. We can just sit on the grass." LeFou gestured to the grass below them before gently sitting down. Gaston looked at him for a bit before he slowly mimicked the action. He pulled the basket closer to them and the two talked as they took out the food and enjoyed themselves. It was truly a wonderful picnic date like Gaston had wanted.


	30. Ending

LeFou couldn't feel anything at all the moment his eyes landed on Gaston's body that was surrounded by debris. His vision slowly blurred from the tears pricking his eyes. He truly was dead, wasn't he? This truly was the end of Gaston.

Memories from the war and just simply from the village came rushing back to him as he dropped to his knees near Gaston's corpse. "Why did you have to go after her? We could of stayed the way we were." LeFou mumbled softly to Gaston as if he could hear him. Tears ran down his cheeks and every now and then LeFou had to raise his hand and wipe the tears away.

He didn't know if anyone knew that he ran off over here, but his thoughts weren't focused on anyone else other than Gaston. He soon found himself quietly whispering fond memories that the two spend together.

It hurt LeFou so much to know that there would never be new memories of the two anymore. 

Suddenly he felt a hand rest on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly and turn around. He found Belle, Adam, and Stanley standing behind him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"We're here for you." Stanley told him as he grasped LeFou's hand and helped him up to his feet. "We'll make sure that he gets a proper burial." Belle stated and LeFou nodded. "C'mon, Mrs. Potts can whip up some tea for you to feel better." Adam offered and gestured to the castle. 

The four of them then headed back to the castle in silence. LeFou had his gaze fixed onto the ground when Belle began to talk once again. "Think of it this way LeFou. Your chapter with Gaston is ending, but a new chapter in your life is beginning." Belle hoped that what she said would try to make LeFou feel a bit better.

A small, soft chuckle left LeFou's mouth as he nodded at what Belle said. "Yeah, I'll think of it like that." His eyes flickered away from Belle and to Stanley and Adam who were there as well. Stanley flashed a warm smile that LeFou had to return and he glanced away. 

It might of been the end with being with Gaston, but it was also the beginning of something new.


End file.
